lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
List of minor NPCs
This list corresponds to minor characters appearing throughout LISA: The Pointless gameplay. The following characters have very little information, apparitions or mark of relevance to warrant a sustainable character page, as of the current version of the game and the presented story and encounters. If a mentioned character gains relevance in a future update, he or she will be taken out from the list and will naturally fill its own character page. Intro Fresko Pence Sodding Tic-Tac head. Gill Dworkin Looks on with neutral intent. Vincent Lo Bullied by Alex Churchland. Bernardetta Michaels Clutches schoolbag in fear. Garbage Island Mendoza Esteban Fervent trash humper. His big day came. Sholo Liberty Mercilessly humped by Alex for enlightenment. Wise Man Tono Hack Professional, albeit lazy cart racer with a grudge against Georgy. Wise Man Tanner Fat, Balding, Disgusting, Typical trash island denizen. Wiseman Rumo Considers you the trash messiah. Lukas Grunwald Tries to convince Alex to go to the Black Swan to get used to the stench, is later buried in a heap of garbage. Jerry Green Suffers from not so crazy hallucinations of moving trash. Pat Mercury Seems to know about the gangs of Olathe. Hater of the Infinity Franchise, lover of the Honey Comb Wranglers. Tao "Speed" Long Cameo of third cart racer in the original game. Sitting in his cart letting the "winds of destiny" take him. Mark Samson Abandoned Garbage Island visitor, later seen on the blown up bridge. A game glitch makes him appear outside Infinity Downtown, squashing Kein Felton during his asphalt with Alex and Joel. Replacing The Tenderizer in a brief gap. Crowton Kroatoan Gives you the sidequest to go jack Roland Von Buckingham's baby crows. Lars Mahausen "Looking for his mag". All of the mags handled at them will be stolen. Joseph Galaxy Next to the only water pump on garbage island, Happily drinking it, even though it's infested with dysentery. Mutatis Mutandis Living the life. Knows the truth about Garbage Insanity. Hati Belostrad Wish he had Joel's hat. Grosont De Presant On a quest for erotic literature. Thinks he struck gold, but only finds a manual for Garbage insanity. Antuan De Companie Georgy's accountant, found in Georgy's Palace, warns you to be careful around him as he is "Sensitive". They hold up a close relationship of intimacy. Evan Chancy The best there ever was. Munto Puto Can't tell if the place is fantasy. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Umaga Steves Trying not to exert himself. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Bill Blondie Worthless until Friday. Lives up to his surname. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Malin Jork Wants privacy in the wide open. Emile Tzu Came from Wyoming's Garbage Island turned whirlpool. Mint Roger Caught a leather boot, delish. Mr. Sysiphus His bladder is bigger then he is. Doris Molis Forever stuck in the ground. Mate Pate Practicing for when he's in the dumpster. Howling Kebab Collects Garbage Island's main source of food, jerkified seagulls. Albertyan Flush Runs the black swan in Dirt Town, a place for detoxing from the toxic atmosphere of garbage. Lives on a part of the island where the mornings are lovely. Used to have business with The Rando Army. Lugro Son Vigilant individualist. Imp D. Encourages friends. Seen in the bus scene after Alex's tournament, Imp and his crippled mother are bullied by neighborhood children, as Diabolical Dave Gumo knocks out one of his teeth after a punch aimed at Imp's cheek. His child sprite can be seen here. Tim Zivalgo Too short to reach the trash found in the washing machine grove. Ricky Trambone Failing perpetually. goes by the Trashman's Creed, a spin on the Rifleman's Creed. Nee Bled Will never find salvation from this damnation. Derek Mogul Stitches you a Rag Maggot sleeping bag. Puvis Unhara Some say the fruits rotten, he says it's aged. gives you two Cigarettes for rotten fruit in the Concrete Heart. Brown Raja Finds the biggest trash bag and has a revelation. The revelation being a bunch of burned Infinity Jersey's. Loa M. Looking over the endless trash bags from the earth. Later seen freaking out about Roland's death. Anatoli Bingels Unearthing endless waste. Bret Keen Doesn't agree with what you're doing, next to save crow fridge in Concrete Heart. Rister Syrup Thinks you're stupid enough to fight Rag Maggots. He was added in the 1.1.0 patch Ted Veda Surprised Roland actually attacked you. Has a long reflexive time after the confrontation. Dust Tido T. Swiss Non judgmental of women's absence. Becames infinitized and appears later at Daniel Grind's place, after reaching one of the Infinity Folds. His jersey appearance can be seen here. Albertini Fink Really tired, has a toothbrush moustache Like Arnold Shpitz. Red Chikatilo The most average man in all of Olathe, kills himself because he couldn't handle the pressure. Jengo Gong Lies about Red being the smartest person, later kills himself in the same fashion. Gashtar the Unspeakable Hates everyone, last person still at House Dust after everyone else either leaves or is killed. Gill Pinkish Runs a water pump for "free." Petre Grams Couldn't go on after walking for days in The Endless Wastes. Then murdered by Hugo Leopardi. Bobby Chillin' after working himself silly digging up a box of clothes. Geen Jean Geen Jean is a resident from Aurora Town who sold Potato Liquor to House Dust's barkeeper, Mysteriozo. After an unfair deal, he was forced to stay due to poverty. Sympathizing with Alex's similar distaste for Mysteriozo's greed, Geen threatened to slit the barkeep's throat off. He later succeeds in doing so after Chaz mutated. Swen Bahansen Swen Bahansen is a blonde bearded man in House Dust who admires himself for smelling "really good." After resting for the night, he is seen decapitated by a mutated Chaz. Infinity Downtown Rusty Tamers Imagined this place different. Freaked out by the posters. Kai Mok Regrets coming here. Gets his head blown out by Arnold. Zill Rachmanov Native American of Soviet nationality, murders Miroslav by pushing him into the pit of raving jerseyheads. Miroslav Smirnoff Warns Kai to not gaze at the posters, they warp minds. Kim Soltoon Mad at the new player. Killed by his friend Doyle Muscare. Puer Baker Built a mass grave next to him. Killed by Doyle Muscare. Raun Rawo Raun Rawo is a member of The Corp who is first seen in House Crimson. When interacting with him, Raun whispers to Alex about how he is afraid that a meeting will be a little too late. After The Feast, he is found outside the Gambling Hall killed by Russel Bats. Aron Richter Aron Richter is a crippled jerseyhead who appears near the basketball court in House Crimson. When you first interact with him, he will vaguely warn about Arnold's power and throw one of his crutches at you. At this point, you are given an option to either return the crutch, steal his other crutch, or leave him. If you return the crutch, Aron would continue throwing it back at you. If you leave him, Aron would remain passive. If you steal his other crutch, Aron falls to the ground resigned at his defeat. After getting the items in Twisty's area, Aron can be found dead by the hands of Doyle Muscare. Chip Strung Ex-member of the Neon Flamingos. Real blabbermouth. Has his hat and shovel taken and used for killing by Doyle Muscare . Bepe Stormer Bepe Stormer is a member of The Corp found in Shpitz's Chop Shop. He is seen arguing with Tibby Dobs about how John Johnson is better than Fringe Boy after a brief brawl with Dobs. Crossing the Salt Threshold, Bepe is found murdered by Tibby; paralleling the latter leader's victory during The Feast. Lardo the Mutant Once a jersey, now a horrific flesh monster. Upper-cutted into oblivion by Arnold Shpitz. Yellow Tie Trafficker of the Pink Pill. Was meant to meet with Jason Pike, but collapsed at the School Basement for unknown reasons. Kitty Babe Kitty Babe is an obese bearded man found chained in a hidden area of the school basement. As his name suggests, he wears a pink latex cat suit for fetishistic purposes. When Alex encounters Kitty Babe, he is seen playing in a pile of meat while giggling like a baby. Disturbed by this sight, Alex is then prompted to leave. Raymond Ripe's last words confirms that Kitty Babe had ties with him. Kitty Babe is a cameo character taken out from Garbage Pigeons made by 1gga, a game tester and friend of Edvinas Kandrotas. Rufio Binladen Rufio Binladen is a motorly clumsy man found in Red Road who wants his skateboard back. After you return the skateboard, Rufio falls off of it and tells Alex not to look at him out of embarrassment. He is later seen indirectly decapitated by Douglass Fiat. Puebli Tanner Puebli Tanner is a franchise member who is found outside Lester's Cafeteria getting beaten by Kirf Dinkle. After you pass a certain threshold, Puebli's head is seen slumped to the opposite side (as shown in the featured image). If you attempt to interact with him, Puebli shushes you about blowing his cover; revealing that he was playing dead for protection. Interestingly, likely out of coincidence, Puebli's appearance seems to resemble Stefan Kindchild. Kein Felton A jerseyhead who can defy gravity. Becomes more tender with each fight. Felton ambushes Alex and Joel during their escape from Infinity Downtown, making an absurd landing in front of them. Kein is later squashed by The Tenderizer, who most likely attempted to imitate Kein's landing. Salt Crab As his name suggests, Salt Crab is a boisterous crab-shaped man found in the depths of Dried Sangria Lake. He is seen bragging about how he was able to survive off of salt, constantly hinting at the hidden location of his other Salty Bathrobe. By the time you find it, Salt Crab retains his pride and apathetically congratulates you for it. His dialogue then relapses into the same cycle of hints he chanted earlier if you continue talking to him. Ham Radar Ham Radar was a former Marauder who defected to the Infinity Franchise. He is found at the eastern side of Dried Sangria Lake lamenting about his crippled condition. Ham can be easily put out of his misery if you jump off the ledge right of him. Howard Al Azif Doesn't care who first bore the jersey. Lil' Roodie Whitehead Wanted cigs so his friend Barry went to get some, but hasn't came back. Wears a jersey for safety. Can be knocked out or killed if Alex falls on him. Tuber Valentiei Claims to be a "Modern Day Ouroboros". Thus proceeds to eat his own tail. Wabar Borgolio Betrayed by his closest friend over a skateboard. Mes Tez Nickname: Muzzle. Wing Sping "Pet" of Mes Tez. A hungry man speaking his mind. Jack Mack Wishes he could be made a "Meat Mama" by Jessie Mack. After killing Jessie, Jack will tell Alex: "You made orphans of us all. And the Franchise's adoptin'!" Mickey Mack Moribund member from the Mack Clan. Has not been infinitized. Wack Mack A deformed member of the Mack Clan seen riding his bike after you cross the Burgundy Threshold. He repeatedly sings, "Miggida Mack." Tay Mack One of the last and only sane members of Jessie's children. Derek Smith Poster hanger. Claims his life is more important then Tay's. The Tenderizer Franchise member who later corners Alex and Joel alongside his group after Arnold's fight. He intends to run after both when they escape by jumping the cliff, however he ends up a squashing Kein Felton, finishing with his and Felton lives. During the aformentioned cutscene, a glitch occurs where his sprite is momently replaced with Mark Samson's. Derf Pigtails Arnold's biggest fan. Killed two seconds later by his idol. Therloin Jumbo Looks on over the valley of meat, Warns you of Arnold. Infinity Crowd Group of jerseyheads who shelve Alex and Joel after the confrontation with Arnold Shpitz at the Maaron Cliff. Sports Hall Kurt Jones Lets Alex know it's his time. R.R. Mensia Frustrated over competitors outnumbering spectators, claims, "... this will run us into the ground." Dziga Vertman Camera man, wowed by "chinese fucking voodoo." Vertman's name was most likely taken out from the Soviet director and theorist, Dziga Vertov. Vilma Dew Fellow aikido practicer peer of Stan Curien. Rychaga Barigov Stan's and Vilma's Aikido master. Hai Gumo "Psst, Sushi Knife?" Hank Berilius Drinking his sorrows away. So Hon Drinking across from Hank. Rupert Bane Watering the kids. Dana Picks Smoking a cig next to Rupert. Ruthenia Hernandez Looking at Rupert. Sudo Takeshi Bully's Imp D with his posse. Henrieta Blake Only female member of Sudo's gang, grave is found in Downtown Olathe. Diabolical Dave Gumo Son of Hai Gumo, bullying Imp D and knocks out one of his teeth after a punch to the cheek. Rins Sagitarius Bullying Imp D with a stick, grows up to be a jersey-head and pursues Neon Flamingo's armored bus at the Phantasm Way. His infinitized appearance can be seen here. Momma Pit Fiend D. Mother of Imp D, presumably beaten up by the same children bullying her son. Autumn Benedictus Freeman Was on the bridge when it was cut. Lost all will to go on. Tok Bim Brings a pack of stuff with him. Frisko Benson Nervous he wasted his time doing nothing. Pete Harper Won't leave Boy behind. Possibly related to Gill Dworkin from the school scene. Matthew Harper Hopes they don't run into Cormack. Creeped out by the Muffin. Boy Trent Needs to catch his breath. Risky Richmond Sick of eating mud. Prizmik Skilled with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Waiting for an important Phone Call, believing Melting Village isolation would make a good place for the call, he is interrupted by Alex and opts to levitate in order to run away from him. Shurik Caukaz Last of the Neu Crew. Loyd Basilik Watching the soup cook. His pack is later stolen by Hugo Leopardi. Laser Eye Guy Best mate of Gin Hanks and EWC Tag Team Champ of '82. Nothing gets past his laser eye. Nothing. Gin Hanks Best mate of Laser Eye Guy and EWC Tag Team Champ of '82. Notices if Alex has their champion belt. Rusty Davidson Head Gourdism. The Old Man "appears" on his corpse when Alex is stabbed by Hugo Leopardi. Silent Pilwood on Sweitzer Lake Raven Cheeks Naked Baby-Man disguised as a Raven. Serves as a savepoint who flies away after spotting Alex and Joel. Phantasm Way Chance Sassy Leader of a group of jerseyheads crowding a buried Infinity Jersey truck. Jamie Diggins Tries to shoot the bus, misses. Barny Kettle Rides his steed into battle, dies on his steed. Chao Bree Warns the others about the bus, seems to have a bladed gauntlet for a weapon. Karl Siege Fervently swinging his meteor hammer. El Elephante Vintchenso Visually Augmented. Seen wandering away from various pay-phones. Turkey Wing Joy addict turned joy mutant. Biggest weakness: Cars. Mention Only Characters Terry Hintz Self proclamed "Lord of The Tutorial. Leaves his wisdom seed by spreading hints all over Olathe. Lord Gao Terror warlord of Olathe. Killed by Rando in order to establish order and dominance, then, His cloak is taken by the latter. Gao decease was widespread in the form of bounty posters. Lord Gao was an unused sprite taken out of LISA: THE PAINFUL database. Being known as Hawk during PAINFUL's early development and ironically transforming in what we know as Rando. Neu The leader of Neu Crew, a faction who spent its time making acts of vandalism going from the Vermillion Way through Downtown Olathe, until Neu and most of the crew were annhilated by Rando. Neu's Crew downfall is then widespread in the form of bounty posters Sangilak Grand Martial Artist, one of Olathe's World Tournament biggest attractions. Choi Tae advises Alex that he will be fine in the tournament as long he doesn't face him because of the bracket advancement. Category:Characters